ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Striker the Murderer/Transcript
(the episode starts off with showing 2 guys reloading their high tech blasters inside a car) Robber:Time to get some money. (they put on masks) (they get out of the car) (shows Shun and Jessica inside the bank) Jessica:When is Aunt going to be done with this. Shun:I don't know (their aunt comes) Aunt Mary:Done guys! Jessica:Finally! (then a huge blast appears) (The 2 guys got inside the bank) Robber 1:EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND. Someone:Nah. (The robber shoots him) Shun's watch:Come on make your move! Shun:Don't worry I will. (Shun flips a table and it hit one of the robbers) Jessica:Shun what the heck! (Shun begins running away) (Robber 2 walks to jessica) Robber 2:Did you do that? Jessica:No! Robber 2:You sure you not lying because if you are lying then I just gotta kill you.(In the edited version, kill was change to destroy) Fire Striker(offscreen):You are not killing anyone!(In the edited version, killing was change to destroying) (shows fire striker) Robber 1:Oh crap that's fire striker!(In the edited version, oh crap was changed to "oh no") Robber 2:Who? Robber 1:He is that dude that beat up that clone dude at the mall. Robber 2:OH SHOOT RUN. (They get out of the bank and go inside their car) Fire Striker:Not on my watch... (Shows the robbers speeding) (Fire Striker then does an energy burst that blast the car causing the car to explode) (the robbers come out of the car) Robber 1:I AM GOING TO KILL YOU(In the edited version, kill was change to destroy) (Robber 1 shoots fire striker in the head but the bullet reflects off fire striker's armor causing it to come back to robber 1 and the bullet kills him)(In the edited version, the gun was blue and the bullet change to a glowing blue bullet instead of gold) Fire Striker:Good job! (Robber 2 gets his knife out and try to cut fire striker's head off but just in time he dodges) (Robber 2 tries to stab fire striker but fire striker keeps on dodging) (Fire Striker gets his sword out and then stabs robber 2 with it)(in the edited version, this was removed) (people start gathering around fire striker) Townspeople:Woah...Did he really do that...When did fire striker get so violent...I know that dude was a robber but did he really have to kill him? (Fire striker takes his sword out of Robber 2's stomach and Robber 2 falls to the ground) Fire Striker:What? Can I get a thank you? Townspeople:YOU MONSTER!!!!! GET HIM (Everyone try attacking fire striker but he flies to the sky) Fire Striker:What's their problem? (The intro of the show starts) Shun:Millions of years ago, there was a planet called strikers and the strikers live happily. Until Killer Striker start a huge war. (show killer striker doing his evil laugh then purple smoke starts destroying the planet) Shun:Blasting all of the strikers on earth. (shows the striker coming to earth) Shun:Tyler got his hand on one of these strikers and start using these powers for evil. (Shows killer striker doing bad things) Shun:And I found one of these strikers and now it's up to me to save the human race. I am Fire Striker! (Theme song starts playing) (Theme song ends) (Shows the logo) (the screen turns black) (Red text starts coming on the screen) (Shun began reading the text) Shun:Book 1:The beginning Chapter 5:Fire Striker the Murderer! (The screen then shows Shun eating waffles and watching TV) Newsperson:Is fire striker a hero or a VILLAIN????? Shun's watch:uhhh a hero Newsperson:Last night, fire striker murder 2 robbers and he has been getting lots of backlash. Saying that he should of spare them.(In the edited version murder was change to destroy.) Shun:In my defense, the moment they come out of jail they going to make rob places again. (The screen transitions to shun in math class) (Troy sit down by Shun) Troy:Yo Shun, did you hear the news. Shun:About 1 billion times. Troy:Man people be hating fire striker like crazy. Who knew fire striker can go from a hero to a zero in seconds. Shun:Aw please tell me you don't hate fire striker too. Troy:Nah he making the world better! I hope... (The bell rings and the math teacher jumps on her desk after hiding under her desk) Math Teacher:ALRIGHT DID EVERYONE HEAR THE NEWS? THAT FIRE STRIKER IS A VILLAIN. Every kid excluding Shun and Troy:YESSSSSSS. Math Teacher:GOOD BECAUSE THE SCHOOL MADE A WHOLE VIDEO EXPLAINING WHY FIRE STRIKER IS A VILLAIN AND WE ARE REQUIRED TO WATCH IT. Shun:Oh man, this is going to be a long day... Shun(VO):After a crappy day at school, Troy and I went to Geek Heaven. It's a store that sells card games, video games, DVDs, etc. Troy and I get 5 bucks when we help around with stuff. While we were going to Geek Heaven, we saw lots and lots of chaos.(In the edited version, crappy was change to boring) (Show people holding signs that says "screw fire striker" "fire striker sucks" "Hope you die in a fire") Shun's watch:Damn these people really hate us now.(In the edited version damn was removed) Shun:Good observation! Shun's watch:Aye don't get mad at me, you are the one who killed them.(in the edited version this was change to "Aye don't get mad at me, you are the one who did it!") Shun:Oh shut up.(In the edited version Shun said "shut it") Shun's watch:Aye don't get mad at me for speaking facts! (Shun and Troy go inside "Geek Heaven")] (The screen shows the kids playing card games) Random Kid:I ATTACK YOU WITH MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! I WIN Another random kid:AGAIN AGAIN! Shun:Glad to see Geek heaven peaceful like always! Troy:Yep! (Carlos, a worker at geek heaven walks up to shun and troy) Carlos:Sup Shun and Troy! Y'all ready to help? Shun and Troy:Yep! Carlos:Cool there are some booster packs we need to stock can yall do that for me. Troy:I AM ON IT! (Troy goes to the back and start getting the booster packs) (Shun was about to walk but then lots of people start marching down the street) (Shun turns his head) People:SCREW FIRE STRIKER SCREW FIRE STRIKER(in the edited version screw was change to boo) Carlos:Ugh they be doing this since morning. Shun:What? Since morning? And they are still doing this. Carlos:Yep pretty sure this is their 5th time going around the whole town. Shun:This has gone long enough. Someone needs to do something! Carlos:You right, but trust me they won't listen they will just kill you for saying an opinion.(in the edited version kill was change to finish) Shun:Humans can't be THAT stupid...anyways where is your microphone. Carlos:Here, but it ain't worth it. (Carlos give him a microphone) (Shun goes outside with microphone and get in front of the people marching) Shun:EVERYONE SHUT UP, EVERYONE SHUT UP.(in the edited version he said quiet down) (People still began to march and still say screw fire striker) Shun:EVERYONE SHUT THE F-(a mailbox falls down) UP.(in the edited version, this was change to "QUIET DOWN") townspeople:Did that boy just cuss...ooo if that was my child I would whoop him.(in the edited version this was change to "what is that kid doing") Shun:Y'ALL COMPLAINING BOUT FIRE STRIKER KILLING THOSE 2 ROBBERS BUT LETS NOT FORGET THOSE ROBBERS KILL PEOPLE, THEY ROB THE BANK! IF IT WASN'T FOR FIRE STRIKER, CLONE STRIKER WOULD OF KILL ALL OF YOU BEFORE THE ROBBERS DID. SO SHUT UP. FIRE STRIKER DID THE RIGHT THING HE SAVED US HE IS TRYING TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE WHICH IS HARD. YOU KNOW WHY IT'S HARD BECAUSE EVERYONE ALWAYS GETS MAD BECAUSE SOMEONE ASSUME THEIR GENDER OR THE GENDER THEY ATTRACTED TO. NO WONDER WHY WE ARE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WORLD BECAUSE INSTEAD OF TREATING PEOPLE WITH RESPECT, TREATING THE PEOPLE WHO FIGHT FOR THE COUNTRY WITH RESPECT, Y'ALL JUST TREAT THEM LIKE CRAP IF THEY ARE GAY OR LESBIAN. SO JUST GO HOME.(In the edited version, this was change to "Y'ALL COMPLAINING BOUT FIRE STRIKER DESTROYING THOSE 2 ROBBERS BUT LETS NOT FORGET THOSE ROBBERS KILL PEOPLE, THEY ROB THE BANK! IF IT WASN'T FOR FIRE STRIKER, CLONE STRIKER WOULD OF KILL ALL OF YOU BEFORE THE ROBBERS DID. SO BE QUIET. FIRE STRIKER DID THE RIGHT THING HE SAVED US HE IS TRYING TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE. SO JUST GO HOME.") Townsperson:SO YOU ARE A KILLER.(In the edited version, killer was change to demon) (Shun cringes) Shun:Wait what? Townsperson:YOU ARE A KILLER BECAUSE YOU ARE SUPPORTING FIRE STRIKER.(in the edited version killer was change to demon) Shun:How does that make me a killer that's like saying I don't like fruits so I am allergic to fruits.(In the edited version killer was change to demon) Another townsperson:YOU SAY YOU LIKE PEEING ON OTHER GIRLS ON YOUR TWITTER(in the edited version, this line was change to "YOU STOLE CANDY FROM THE CANDY STORE") Shun:First of all that is not even my twitter, second of all I don't even have a twitter, third of all that is lil toothbrush's twitter. Lil Toothbrush:Yeah man! Townspeople:LETS GET THIS KILLER(In the edited version, killer was change to demon) (people start charging towards Shun) (Shun runs towards them and does a front flip) Shun:That better be all of them... (More people come in front of Shun) (Shun gets surrounded by them) Shun:You guys really want to fight huh? Well challenge accepted! (All caps by Madvillany starts playing in the background) (Someone with a stick tries to hit shun with it) (Shun dodges and he then grabs the stick and kicks the person) (Shun uses the stick and hits other people with it) (Two people tried to hit Shun with sticks but they hit each other instead) Shun:Who wants their butt kick next! I got a whole buffet full of butt whooping. (Someone gets in a car) (Someone tries to run over shun, but he moves out of the way causing the car to hit a building) Shun:Too far. (People continue to fight shun, but shun continues beating them up) Shun:Looks like the buffet is out of butt whooping. (All caps stops playing) (Tyler then comes out) Tyler:Man you took all of them out. (Shun turns his head) Shun:I know you. You are that guy. Tyler, that's the name. Tyler:Yep it's me. Shun:What are you doing here? Tyler:I have been watching you fight and you are a really good fighter. Shun:Yeah no kidding, I am a black belt and my uncle joe who is basically jackie chan is a god at karate. (Tyler smiles) Tyler:How about you join me. We can rule the world. Shun:Sorry but I am good. (Shun tries to hit tyler with the stick but tyler caught it) Tyler:What are you doing? (Shun then runs away) (Killer girl comes down on the ground) Killer girl:What happen. Tyler:No questions, just kill him before he reports me to the freakin pigs.(in the edited version, freakin was removed and kill was change to get) Killer girl:Got it. (Killer girl chases Shun) Shun:Crap!(In the edited version, crap was change to come on) (Killer girl use her blaster and start shooting Shun) Shun's watch:So first, you killed 2 robbers. Second, the whole town freaks about it. Third, you made a speech. Fourth, you beat everyone who tried to attack you up. Fifth, you getting chased by a person who has high tech weapons. How much lucky can you get?(in the edited version, kill was change to destroy) Shun:Aw shut up.(In the edited version shut up was change to shut it) (Shun sees an ally) (Shun smiles) (Shun goes to the ally) Killer girl:You are not getting away! (A trash can from the ally hit her) Killer girl:Owwwwwww (Fire Striker comes out of the ally and punches her and she gets blasted to the car) Killer girl:Fire Striker? Fire Striker:Yep. It's me. Killer Girl:Where have you been oh yeah I forgot the whole town hate you and want you dead.(In the edited version, dead was change to gone) Fire Striker:Yeah I know they want me dead, but when they get a new brain, they will finally realize what I am doing. They will see that I am the hero they all need, the hero who is gonna save the world from brats like you!(In the edited version dead is change to gone) Killer Girl:We will see.... (Killer Girl shoots fire striker) Fire Striker:Ow! (Killer Girl gets her electric staff out) (Killer Girl runs up to fire striker and shocks him) Fire Striker:AHHHHH! Killer Girl:Sorry but this is your time to die!(in the edited version, die is change to lose) (Tyler walks up to fire striker) Tyler:Fire Striker? What happen to the kid. Killer Girl:I don't know he got away Tyler:Well, I guess killing fire striker is better.(In the edited version, killing is change to destroy) Killer Girl:I will let you do the honers (The screen then shows a boy on top of a building watching) Tyler:Any last words? Fire Striker:Kill yourself.(In the edited version, this was change to "I am going to destroy you") Tyler:You wish. (then a monster lands on the ground) (the monster roars) Tyler:What the-? (The monster grabs tyler and slams him on the ground) (The monster punches killer girl) (Tyler quickly turns into Killer Striker) Killer Striker:Yo freak! We are not done! (Killer striker does an energy blast on the monster) (The monster gets blasted to the restaurant) (killer striker runs to the restaurant and stabs the monster) (The monster takes the sword out of his stomach and punches killer striker) (killer girl sees killer striker getting beat) Killer Girl:Tyler! (Fire Striker throws a fire ball at Killer Girl) Fire Striker:Let him fight that monster. You and I got a fight to finish. (fire striker gets his sword out and Killer Girl get her electric staff and starts fighting fire striker) (The screen then goes back to killer striker fighting the monster) (Killer striker backs up against the wall) Killer Striker:How much energy do I have left Killer Striker's watch:63% Killer Striker:Damn, I gotta end this now!(In the edited version, damn was removed) Killer Striker:DARK WORLD (black smoke starts coming out and killer striker disappears) (killer striker laughs but offscreen) Killer Striker(offscreen):Are you ready for a hell of a show.(In the edited version, hell was change to heck (Killer striker laughs) Monster:COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN Killer Striker:So you do talk? Well if you really want me to fight like a man, then you got your wish. (Killer striker quickly punches the monster) (He quickly kicks the monster) (He quickly punches the monster again then disappears) Killer Striker:Now time for the finisher. (A big dark dragon appears and hits the monster) (the black smoke stops and killer striker lands on the ground) Killer Striker:More? (The monster runs away) Killer striker:Coward (The screen then shows fire striker fighting killer girl) Fire Striker:Fire Slash! (Fire Striker slashes killer girl) Killer girl:Ugh! (killer striker runs to killer girl) Killer Striker:Lets get outta here! Killer girl:No I can beat him! Killer Striker:I SAID WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE IS THAT CLEAR? Killer Girl:Fine! (killer girl looks at fire striker) Killer Girl:Me and you are not finish! (she leaves with killer striker) (The townspeople start clapping) Fire Striker:Why you guys clapping, y'all hate me! Townspeople:GOOD JOB FIRE Fire Striker:I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HATE ME! Townspeople:NO WE LOVE YOU Fire Striker:SINCE WHEN Townspeople:SINCE FOREVER Fire Striker:OH PISS OFF!(in the edited version this was change to "Lies") (credits rolls) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Striker Transcripts